This invention relates to slant axis rotary engines, and, more particularly, to improved means for lubricating the seals of such engines.
Prior art of possible relevance includes the following U.S. Patents: No. 3,811,806 issued on May 21, 1974 to King; No. 3,814,555 issued June 4, 1974 to Casey; and No. 3,819,304 issued June 25, 1974 to Demers.
In the majority of various types of rotary engines, lubrication oil for seals carried by the rotor is introduced either into the induction system to be mixed with either the fuel-air mixture or air alone, or is introduced on the walls of the housing just downstream of the intake port. Heretofore, such approaches have been restricted to trochoidal engines where the lubrication of but two housing surfaces is required. Thus, there remains a need for a lubrication system applicable to slant axis rotary type mechanisms where three surfaces require such lubrication.